


Очевидно, в роду Хэскетов были шотландцы

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kilts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Старый микро фик про Чарли в килте





	

Светский прием в честь помолвки герцогини был не так уж и плох, учитывая что на прошлой неделе он два дня провел в трущобах Каира. Информация о встрече главы террористической организации с поставщиком оружия оказалась верной, с небольшой заминкой в дате. Ну кто берет на работу людей, которые на арабском толком читать не умеют? МИ-6, вот кто. Перепутать четверку с шестеркой мог только кто-то типа Хэскета, да не к ночи он будет помянут. Вынужденное сотрудничество со "старшим братом" было Эггзи не по душе с самого начала. Но с того самого дня, как они остановили Валентайна, внезапно их начали воспринимать всерьез, на их деятельность обратили пристальное внимание и все чаще Артур встречался с М. Поскольку Ланселот работала в основном Южной Америке, а остальные рыцари, пользуясь годами приобретенным авторитетом, деликатно дали понять, что им лучше работается в уже имеющемся коллективе, развлекать ребят с набережной Альберта приходилось ему. И все бы ничего, если бы не восходящая звезда МИ-6, забракованный кандидат в Кингсмен, трусливый засранец, высокомерный мудак, с потрясающими ногами...

Очевидно, в роду Хэскетов были шотландцы.

Эггзи словил себя на том, что все мысли в его голове кто-то заменил порнографией. Не то чтобы он никогда прежде не видел килтов. Даже на сегодняшнем приеме в них красовалось не меньше десятка мужчин. Но никто из них и близко не сравнился бы с Хэскетом. То, как драпировка спадала с его плеча, словно обнимая, подчеркивая прямую спину и тонкую талию, переходя в то, что мозг Эггзи упорно называл "юбкой". Он знал, что под ней ничего нет. Потому что даже плотные слои материи не могли полностью скрыть очертаний фамильного достоинства Хэскетов. Но больше всего взгляд притягивали ноги. Стройные и длинные, при ходьбе едва были видно колени, а белые гольфы сводили с ума. Эггзи даже не пытался отогнать мысль о том, как хорошо они смотрелись бы на его плечах. Хотелось подойти к Чарли, отвести его в темный угол, прислонить к стене и опуститься на колени, нырнув головой под килт. Целовать и гладить эти ноги, облизать внутреннюю поверхность бедра, где кожа такая нежная и гладкая. Поднять руки чуть выше и погладить его задницу, разминая пальцами упругие ягодицы, иногда проводя по расселине между ними. Эггзи вздрогнул всем телом. Почувствовал, что член уже начал истекать, не заметил даже, когда успел так возбудиться.

Кое-как вернув себе некое подобие здравомыслия, он огляделся по сторонам. Если кто и заметил, что какое-то время его тело было лишь пустой оболочкой, пока мозг витал в мире непристойных фантазий, никто не подал вида. Боже, храни высшее общество, с его тактичностью и манерами. Ущипнув себя украдкой, чтобы вернуть самообладание, он сосредоточил внимание на спутнице ливанского посла. Именно она была его целью. Глядя на эту элегантную женщину трудно было сказать, что еще несколько дней назад она застрелила троих человек и запросто смешалась с толпой в трущобах Каира. Тогда ему не удалось даже близко подойти и установить маячок, однако сегодня условия были более благоприятны. В сшитом на заказ смокинге и отполированных до блеска манерах, он без труда вписывался в здешнюю публику. Ну а если ему не удастся вступить в контакт с объектом, Хэскет, которому даже не пришлось придумывать новую личность, чтобы попасть сюда, мог справиться с этим без труда. Стоило отметить, что трюк с килтом Чарли более чем удался. Эггзи с ревностью наблюдал, как десятки глаз провожали Чарли, раздевая и облизывая взглядом. 

Если бы не работа, Эггзи и сам с удовольствием продолжал бы вытворять с Чарли непотребства в своих мечтах, однако на кону стояло слишком много жизней, чтобы потерять бдительность и провалить задание. Возможно потом, скопировав себе на ноутбук видео с сегодняшнего приема, он сможет хорошенько насладиться зрелищем и дать простор фантазии, а после даже порефлексировать из-за этого, но сейчас определенно было не время и не место.


End file.
